Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toy play sets, and more particularly to rotating top assemblies, as well as a method for launching rotating tops.
Toy play sets having tracks for guiding objects have achieved propulsion and guidance of the objects in various manners. Objects, such as race cars or trains, for example, have translated along a predetermined path by an included motor for generating the propelling force. Alternatively, some objects have relied upon a magnetic field for accelerating and guiding the object. Various movement initiator arrangements have been provided to launch objects and have added to enjoyment of users of the toy play sets. Unfortunately, the launchers often lack reliability and pose issues with stability of the launched object upon movement initiation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rotating top launcher that provides reliable and exciting initiation of movement for the rotating tops.